The Internet
by Sony89
Summary: Sakura discovers that Konoha is being watched... There are people who write stories about them! SasuSaku, Team7, NaruHina, ShikaIno and many many others..


Matchmaking

**Once again.. I'm from austria! Sorry for spelling mistakes and such. AND MAKE SURE TO READ THE NOTE AFTER THIS ONESHOT!**

**The Internet**

Haruno Sakura closed her pink laptop. Her hands were shaking. Her heartbeat was irregular and she couldn't breathe.

'Oh my God…', she thought and used one of her shaking hands to wave in front of her face to get some air. 'What just happened?'

The pink haired chuunin sat in her tiny kitchen, waiting for her friends to arrive. She had planned on cooking some dinner for Sasuke and Naruto, and for a dessert, cherry cake.

As Sakura wasn't the best cook in Konoha, she had searched for some recipes on the internet. But what she had found…was doom.

She had entered: _**Cherry**_into the search machine, and what she found was:

_**TheCherryOnTop**__._

"DAMN YOU GOOGLE!", Sakura the shouted and knocked over her chair. "DAMN MY STUPID CURIOSITY!"

But it was not only _**TheCherryOnTop**_ what made her so afraid and angry. Out of pure shock, Sakura had clicked other links too: _**Saturday**__**Evening**__**in**__**Konoha**__, __**The**__**Seal**__**of**__**Trust**__, __**Love**__**and**__**Politics**__, __**Sweet**__**Summer**__**Slumber**__…_

Suddenly, her shinobi instincts took over. The shock was just too much for her to handle. Sakura ducked and ran to her window, closing the curtains. She did this also to the other windows in her apartment, locking them as good as possible.

'This is all wrong! This has to be a dream! I'm going crazy.'

The young kunoichi sat down on the floor, hugging her legs, tears in her eyes.

She sat there for seconds, minutes, hours maybe – she didn't know. Her green eyes were focused on her laptop and in her mind, she was cursing it over and over again. '

"_**SHANNARO!Throw it out of the window**__**!",**_ InnerSakura shouted in her head, but she knew that it wouldn't be a good choice. After all, she needed to proof it to her friends. She had to proof that she was not crazy.

Then another thought crossed her mind, while she was still staring at her laptop. 'What if I AM crazy? Oh my god…'

Sakura buried her hands into her hair.

She wanted it to end. Instead of looking at her computer, she stared at her apartment door, hoping that her friends were coming soon.

And she didn't have to wait for long. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Sakura jumped up, ran to her door and opened it.

"Heyo Sakura-chan! We're he- WOAAAAAAA!"

Naruto had been gripped by his collar and thrown into the apartment. Sasuke was following soon after. Sakura shut the door and locked it, running back to her table and fetching a chair, placing it right under the doorknob.

Then she turned around and faced her two best friends.

Naruto was sitting on the floor, rubbing is head while whining. "DAMN! Sakura-chan, what in the world did I do now?"

But Sasuke was just staring at his team-mate, not knowing what to do. He knew this face. She was going to cry any minute. And she was afraid… very afraid.

Suddenly his protectiveness clicked in, and he stood up.

"Sakura… What's wrong?"

This simple sentence caused Naruto to stop complaining, and looking at his friend. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Wha-"

"OH, SASUKE-KUN!", she cried and threw herself into the arms of the Uchiha. "It's terrible!"

The black haired shinobi, afraid that she would break down any minute, held her and awkwardly patted her back. She was sobbing and trembling.

Sasuke changed a look with Naruto, but he only shrugged. They both didn't really know how to handle this situation.

"W-What's so terrible, Sakura-chan?", Naruto then finally asked. Sasuke in the meanwhile lifted the girl up, walked over to the table and sat her down on a chair. He kneeled down and rested one of his hands on hers in hope to calm her down.

"You can tell us, Sakura.."

She only sobbed harder. But after a few minutes she managed to calm down and wiped her cheeks.

"We're being watched..", she then said, trying to get some of her shinobi professionalism back.

Naruto shot her a confused look, while Sasukes expression just got angry. And his voice turned into a growl.

"You mean you have a stalker?"

A gasp from Naruto. "Who is it Sakura-chan?! I'm so going to kill this guy!"

"What did he do to you?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"Is he that strong, that you can't handle him on your own?"

"Is it ERO-SENNIN?!"

"Or Kakashi? That perverted…"

"As if these stupid Icha Icha Books weren't enough for him!"

"STOP IT!"

Sakura shook her head and sighed. She was happy that Naruto and Sasuke were so concerned about her, but they didn't understand.

"You don't understand! We're all being watched! S-Someone's writing stories about us. WE'RE ON THE INTERNET!"

Naruto blinked in confusion. Sasuke lifted his hand and placed upon Sakuras forehead.

This made her blush, but she once again shook her head.

"You don't seem to have a fever…", he simply said and stood up. "Dobe, make some tea. She needs to calm down."

All her gratitude about her teammates being concerned flew away in an instant. Sakura growled and clenched her fists.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not crazy…"

The young Uchiha turned around while Naruto left to make some tea.

"Sakura. Nobody is writing stories about us. And we are NOT on the internet. That's just ridiculous."

"_**Oh, he wants some proof huh?!", **_InnerSakura shouted, and the real Sakura stood up, pulled Sasuke over and started her Laptop.

"I warned you…", she then said after a few minutes, and once again clicked _**TheCherryOnTop.**_

Minutes passed, and Sasukes expression changed. It was absolutely priceless, but if the situation hadn't been so serious, Sakura had searched for a camera to document this wonderful moment.

"It's not just one story.", she then said and clicked onto another one. "There are thousands of them! HELL and there are even different categories!"

She let go of the mouse and sat down next to him.

"Sasuke-kun, click the SasuSaku category…"

Sasuke gulped. He had a vague image of what he was going to see any minute. Sakura read the stories once again alongside him and blushed. There were stories of the two of them, shamelessly kissing, having fights, having an own family…

The young uchihas expression turned all pale.

"I-It's not just stories about us!", Sakura mumbled and clicked back. "There are stories about absolutely everyone!"

Sasuke looked at the different categories.

Then Naruto came back with the tea, and Sasuke forced himself to drink something to calm down. Unfortunately, he came by the **ItaSasu **part, and spit his tea all over the table.

"WHAT THE HELL!", he coughed and stared at the monitor in front of him.

"Hey! Is there something about Hinata and me? Click that!", Naruto smiled and got a chair for himself. He didn't seem to be bothered about this at all!

Sakura and Sasuke were looking at all the other categories. "EW! Neji and Hinata? That's just sick!"

_ShikaIno_ ("That fits.", Naruto said.), _ShikaTema_ ("Oh she _sooo_ has a thing for him!", Sakura sighed.) _NaruHina_ (Sakura and Sasuke both smirked), _NaruKarin_ ("WHAT?!", shouted Naruto.), _SasuNeji_ (Sasuke once again spit his tea…) _NaruSaku_ (Naruto and Sakura both laughed. "Yeah right." "I'm over you Sakura-chan…") _NejiTenTen_ ("Oh, we should definetly show them this one")

"It's not just different pairings and such..", Sakura then said, her voice once again uneasy. "There are different settings too! I think they're calling it _Alternative Universe."_

Sasuke clicked a story with an AU tag and began to read.

"What's a _highschoolfic_?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. It seems to be something like the Academy, only that you have to visit it until you're … much older."

The clicked a few chapters, and then Naruto laughed. Sakura blushed again.

"Woah Teme. You and Sakura in a closet?"

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY NARUTO!", Sakura yelled and tried to gain her normal face colour back.

"W-Wait. D-Do you think these stories are telling us … the future?", Naruto then asked, grabbed the mouse and clicked back.

"Let's search for one in which I'm hokage!"

They didn't have to search for long. "YES!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Dobe, nobody who's sane would make YOU the hokage."

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Sakura would NEVER be so dense to be the mother of freaking 12 children!", he said and clicked said story.

"Naruto…They're not telling us the future. There are stories where your and Sasuke-kuns parents are still alive…", Sakura whispered and took a sip from her tea. Both of them calmed down.

"Sakura. How do you know they are writing about US. I mean it could be.. coincidence. People with our names..".

The kunoichi shook her head. "No. Sasuke-kun there are stories dealing with past situations as well. LIKE when you left me on this freaking cold park bench..", she hissed.

"Hey what's that?", Naruto asked and clicked a story called _**"Fashion Sense"**_

He read a bit, and then laughed his ass of.

"Sakura-chan! You have to read THIS ONE!"

Sakura, curious about what was so funny, read and then laughed as well.

"Now, Sasuke-kun…", she said and looked at Sasukes curious expression. "We're not the only ones who think that you PURPLE ASS RIBBON looked horrible.."

The uchiha ignored him, and found some other interesting sections. "Hey! There's one about Akatsuki as well!"

Team 7 continued to read the different stories on the website with curiosity. Their fear slowly subsided. Most of the stories were love stories, or stories about their future lives… Actually it was funny…

"Hey, Sasuke-kun there's one in which you're a prince!"

"Whoah guys, imagine Hinata in THAT dress…"

"Oh my god I'm being chased by fangirls again…"

"They are making us stealing Kakashis IchaIcha… Do they think we're out of our mind?"

Sasuke and Naruto were fighting about one of the scenes in a story, when Sakura absentminded clicked another category.

"Oh. My. God…"

Just by reading the category name NaruSasu…. Both of them nearly fainted.

"Sakura…", Sasuke growled while standing up to get away from Naruto. "Close that damn laptop."

She did, then stood up and stuffed it into a bag.

"We have to show this to Tsunade-sama..", she then said, but Naruto shook his head in shock.

"Sakura-chan are you crazy? When she sees the stories about her and Ero-Sennin, we're dead!"

But Sakura opened her door, followed by Sasuke. And on their way to the Hokage, Sakura was thinking about if the stories about her and Sasuke becoming the parents of 12 children.. might become true.

--

**For information and Copyright issues** – **I USED EXISTING STORIES** IN THIS ONESHOT! Go on and read these stories! They are absolutely awesome! This oneshot is also a big Thank you to the authors below who brought these amazing fanfictions to us ;) You can all find them here on

The Seal of Trust by Animegurl9164

TheCherryOnTop and Fashion Sense by fanonizer

Love and Politics by Cassie Studios

Sweet Summer Slumber by stfuSPARKS


End file.
